


The Rulers will Claim Their Throne.

by GeorgiaGolden



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Fake AH Crew, Funhaus - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiaGolden/pseuds/GeorgiaGolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Famous Fake AH Crew were taken down by the F.I.B.</p><p>The story starts with Ryan, a mental institute and a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fic! It's fast paced at the beginning, but I'm working on making the chapters longer!
> 
> Any questions, please hit me up on my tumblr - ryanhiwood.tumblr.com - Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My name is Ryan." He looked up to the guard, grabbing the tray. He stared him in the eyes. "Don't ever call me James."

**Chapter 1**

 

**May 3rd**

 

It had been 3 years since the infamous 'Fake AH Crew' had been sent down. Finally caught by the F.I.B.People say that a rival crew, 'Funhaus', screwed them over on their biggest heist yet. The Pacific Standard. It was going great, money was all collected, no alarms had been triggered. All was going to plan,  until they left the bank. Instantly swarmed by the police, they fought as much as they could,  but to no avail could they escape. The F.I.B knew their every move. Leading to the fall of the Los Santos rulers. Jack was sent to a female prison and all the men were sent to prison, Geoff, Ray, Michael and Gavin. Apart from Ryan. Him, he was clinically insane. A quiet man who wore a skull mask, not thinking twice before putting a bullet between the eyes of anyone who pissed him off just a tiny bit. He may have been a quiet man, but did he like to make noise. Always the one to pull out a rocket launcher, causing rampage and havoc in the streets. He ended up in a mental institute,  locked away for the safety of the other prisoner's.

The first year he was there, he nearly killed a man. After that he was locked up. Seperated. Isolated. The way he liked it. He had no associates anywhere,  no lovers,  no friends. So the day he received a letter, the guards were shocked.  

"Haywood. You have mail" barked the guard. Pushing it through the hole in the door. Ryan watched it as it fell to the ground. Waiting for the guard to leave before picking it up. He already knew what was inside. Only a few sentences. Cryptic to anyone else. The letter read:

 

"3 years it has been,

Sorry for the delay,

Just remember the day,

You killed 53.

 

Yours sincerely,

LL"

 

May 6th. How could he forget that day. 53 people massacred in one day. There was a reason behind the mentality, not just unjustified slaughter. These were 53 men who were part of a sex trade scandal. So, the deaths were reasonable. It was partly celebrated among the citizens of the city. But broadcast everywhere.  

 

"Officer"  Ryan said.

"What do you want inmate?"

" I request my items" said Ryan. Somewhat, confident. He glanced at the guard who seemed a little taken back. "May I have my items?"

"You haven't asked for anything in 3 years. Why now?"

"Something's come up." The phrase stifled a laugh from the guard.

"You're in a mental institute. There's no way you're getting out of here. You're crazy for thinking so!"

Ryan didn't reply. Just kept his head down and stared at the letter.

 

3 days.

 

**May 5th**

 

Two days since he received the letter.  He'd placed it neatly on his table. Very few things sat on the table. Nothing personal belonged on there. He was a vagabond after all. What attachments would a previously wandering criminal have. The guards were curious about him. He rarely spoke, he'd had the same book for three years and 70% of the time he sat in the same place, still, doing nothing. Only ever moving to eat his meals and use the toilet.

"Haywood. We have the items you requested." A guard had appeared,  holding 3 small pots of paint. Ryan was lucky enough to be sent to a mental institute. They encouraged creativity. If only Ryan was being as creative as they wanted him to be. Ryan stood up from his bed and walked over to the door and waited for the guard to slide the pots through the hatch. When he did, he took them and carefully placed them on his table.

"Thank you officer" said Ryan, giving the guard a nod before going back to his bed to resume his position.  

 

1 day.

 

**May 6th.**

 

5 years since the massacre. Ryan's proudest moment. He'd woken up early. Around 5am. He stood up from his bed, used his toilet, gotten dressed and made his bed. Instead of his usual routine of sitting down and reading. He went to his table and picked up his small pots of face paint. Red, black and white. It had been a long time since he'd seen them, a long time since they had been used. He removed the lid from the white pot, struggling a little as the lid had dried shut. He had no brush to decorate his face with, so he used his hands. He dipped his fingers inside the pot, pulling out a big clump, he spread it between his hands and then rubbed the paint over his face, covering everything. He only had a small mirror to work with. He inspected his face, he'd done a pretty good job at covering it all. He wiped the paint off his hands as best as he could, smearing it on his trousers. He moved on to the red paint, grabbing a smaller clump and smearing it in his forehead, using his other hand to push his hair back. He covered his forehead thick with red paint. It was messy but he was starting to look like himself. Clearing his hand once again, he moved on to the black paint. To the finer details of his beloved face paint. He was careful with this bit.  He dipped his finger in the paint and drew a diamond on his nose. He returned to the paint and drew 3 stripes going from just above his lips to the bottom of his chin. Black circles around his eyes,pointed at the ends. He moved on to the final details, two curved triangles on the side of his face opposite to each other. He finished the final details, he put the lid back on the final pot and wiped his hand clean. He looked at his final work. He smiled, and what a sinister smile it was. 3 years he'd be trapped. All because of a rival gang. A gang nobody knew. He was finally getting out whether the institute knew it or not.  Someone was coming for him.

 

An hour had passed. Ryan sat on his bed, a guard approached his cell carrying his breakfast.

"James, your breakfast is here." Said the guard. Holding it through the slot. Ryan walked over, keeping his head to the floor.

"My name is Ryan." He looked up to the guard, grabbing the tray. He stared him in the eyes. "Don't ever call me James." The guard took a while to let go of the tray. The crazed man's stare had shaken him, before realising who was in control.

"Inmate, what is on your face?" The guard had noticed the messy paint job on Ryans face.

"You want us nut jobs to be creative. So I did some work." He gave a smile to the guard before sitting on his bed to eat his breakfast. The guard didn't say anything else. Just turned and walked away. It wasn't long after guards departure that the sirens started wailing. His ride was here. They just had to find him before the guards took them down. Time passed, 5, 10, 15 minutes. Still no saviour, still wailing sirens. Then it happened, someone turned the corner, taking the guard by surprise. Instantly knocking them out with the butt of their gun. A second guard came running at them, ducking under a punch, quickly rising, the stranger grabbed the guard by the throat and threw them to the ground, putting their boot on his neck until the consciousness left him. No other guards were in the vicinity. The masked stranger walked up to Ryan's cell and pulled off their mask. Ryan expected to see someone he knew. But instead he saw a guy he'd never spoken to before and had definitely never seen before.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your ticket outta here. I spent 15 minutes looking for you! This place is a maze!" The man's voice had a hint of excitement in it. A man who seemed like a child at heart.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me who sent you and who on earth you are!" He was getting angry he didn't want to play games. He wanted out.

"Chill. I was sent by Lindsay."

"Lindsay? I thought she got caught!"

"Don't underestimate that woman."

"And who are you?"

"My names Lawrence. I'm from Funhaus."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The escape is here.  
> Will Ryan and Lawrence make it out without injury?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the hits that I got on Chapter 1! 
> 
> I'm beginning Chapter 3 very soon. I will be shifting to the P.O.V of the guys in the prison and then Jack in the female prison. Not sure when, but it will be put in!
> 
> Enjoy this next chapter and look out for Chapter 3 maybe tomorrow or Monday!

**Chapter 2**

 

Ryan said nothing. Rage spread across his face instantly. But as much as he wanted to, he couldn't harm this man. Lawrence saw his rage, took a step back from the cell, aimed his gun at Ryan.

"Cover your head, princess."  Lawrence aimed his gun at the top of the glass cell. Ryan hadn't covered his head, he just gave the man a quizzical look. But his arms instantly covered him when Lawrence shot the glass, instantly cracking it.

"You'd think the glass would be bulletproof. I mean, it'd make sense to have strong glass. Especially when someone can break it so ea-"

"God! Stop talking! Get me out now!"

"You'll want to cover your head again." Ryan didn't have time to before Lawrence shoved his fist right into the cracked glass, shattering it, raining glass all over Ryan's cell. Ryan paused before moving, it was here. He hadn't left his cell in 3 years, but here stood his enemy, part of the crew that ruined his life, freeing him from the cell they put him in. He did the only thing he saw logical. He walked out of his cell, closer to Lawrence, until they were inches apart. He punched him square in the face. It felt good to punch him. To see the blood instantly poor from the man's nose. He let out a sigh of relief.

"God, that felt good. Let's go. Princess.” Ryan began walking away from Lawrence, he didn’t care for the man, he didn’t care if he got left behind, he just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

“You’re not gonna make it far without me.” Lawrence had caught up with Ryan, his face smeared with blood. “I know you hate me. But as soon as we’re out of here, everything will become clear.” They heard a sound coming from down the corridor Lawrence had emerged from. Heavy footsteps were near by.

“We need to leave right now, think you can still fire a gun with decent aim?” Lawrence unclipped the Carbine rifle from his back and held it out to Ryan. Ryan took the gun, without hesitation. He knew his aim wasn’t going to be the best, he hadn’t used a gun for years now. But God, was it good to have defence.

“Ryan. We have to go now. Stop staring at the gun like you wanna make out with it, or else we’ll get killed.”

“Right. Which way is the best way out?”

“Straight down this corridor and turn left, we’ll end up a vent in the wall.”

“A fucking vent?! We have to leave through a vent!?”

“I didn’t say we were going through an air vent. I mean we totally can, I do have a great butt.”

“You’re so annoying!”

“I got that from when you punched me in the face. Just follow me. Watch your back.” Lawrence

walked to the end of the corridor, the footsteps seemed to have disappeared for now, he reached the end of the corridor, his back against the left wall. He peered around the corner, checking both sides as he did. The coast was clear. He signalled Ryan, he quickly joined him at the end of the corridor. They followed a corridor left, down to the air vent that Lawrence had mentioned. They came to a split, either go left or right, Lawrence stood still for a second, listening carefully, then quickly ran down the right corridor. Ryan had forgotten how big this place was, just how many mental patients there were in here. Surprisingly it was quiet, the sirens hadn’t stopped, but they’d been going on for so long, they drowned themselves out. Lawrence led the way, not taking his hand away from his ear. Getting directions from someone. Turning corner after corner, running down every corridor like he knew this place like the back of his hand. They hit a dead end down in the basement. No where to go. Soon to be surrounded. The guards had to know that they were after Ryan by now. Unless the institute was filled with other infamous criminals, waiting to be broken out.   
“God dammit! Spoole are you serious?! A dead end?!” Lawrence shouted into his headset. They were screwed. No where to go, stuck in a basement. “You’ve screwed us! Lindsay’s going to kill you. You fucked up the route!” Lawrence was furious, he started pacing back and forth the basement. Ryan could hear Spoole in the headset, but couldn’t make out what he was saying. Ryan was getting anxious, if he got caught escaping he would be thrown in maximum security, he’d never see the light of day again, no one would be able to break him out.

After a minute or so, Lawrence stopped pacing and turned around and started leaving the basement. Ryan followed him. He wasn’t going to lose the man who had his ticket out of here.   
Lawrence began to run, running as quickly as he could to the flight of stairs, Ryan followed him. Keeping as close to him as possible. They bounded up the stairs until they were at the top floor, 4 floors up. Ryan’s legs were starting to ache. He wasn’t used to moving around this much. They came to a door, signposted for the the roof. Ryan didn’t know if this was the right place, were they meant to be at the roof. They had both stopped before the door, taking a second to catch their breath.

“Okay, our ride will be here in about a minute. We need to get in the helicopter right away. Jump in the back of the Valkyrie, do not wait a second. If you do, you’ll be caught.” Lawrence had his hand on the door handle, ready to push. Ryan could hear the helicopter landing. “On a count of three, one, two -” He burst through the door, just as the helicopter landed, the exact moment the burst open bellow them, 5 armed guards running up the stairs. Ryan hesitated for a moment, watched as Lawrence sprinted towards the Valkyrie. Turning back to shout at him. But Ryan couldn’t hear him, with the sirens still blaring, the sound of the guards getting closer. It was a becoming too much, he couldn’t take all the noise. He took a second to gather his thoughts. Glancing between Lawrence and the guards quickly approaching. He only decided to move when the Valkyrie began ascending. Ryan sprinted out of the, the guards right behind him. Gaining on him quickly. He’d just reached the helicopter, which was already 3 ft off the ground, when the guards opened fire. Lawrence had already taken position on a minigun. Bullets surrounded Ryan as he jumped into Valkyrie, his feet just making it, narrowly avoiding the man controlling the minigun.. He was pulled safely into the back. Ryan sat down with a sigh of relief, it washed over him in an instant. He was free from the place he’d called home for 3 years. Saved by the enemies. The relief was washed away quickly when he jumped up at the burning pain in his right forearm. He looked down to see blood pouring from it. He didn’t even react to it, he just laughed. Shot by a stupid guard. Ryan put pressure on the wound, flinching as he did so. The man next to him handed him a rag of cloth, Ryan took it and wrapped it around his wound. Stopping the bleeding as best as he could. The man then handed him a headset and gestured for him to put it in, so he did. Finally able to hear everyone clearly.   
“Ryan, can you hear me now?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Good. Well done on getting out of there. You’ve met Lawrence. He’s told you who we are. We’re Funhaus. Our pilot is Joel, next to him is Bruce. That’s James. I’m Adam. I run Funhaus.” Adam waited for Ryan to say something, but he just stayed silent. Adam continued. “Lindsay said you didn’t talk much. She was right. Anyway, we’re taking you back your old HQ. Lindsay will be waiting for you there.”  
“Our HQ was destroyed. We lost everything.” Ryan was confused. Were they even trying to help.  
“That’s where you’re wrong buddy. Lindsay led the F.I.B to a completely false location, similar to your HQ. Everything is completely safe.”  
“What about The guys and Jack?”

“Lindsay organised a breakout, she went to the main bosses, got their second best crew, in on it. A much larger crew to break them all out of prison. They should have made it back to the HQ by now.” Ryan didn’t believe anything Adam was saying. It was highly unlikely that they could get help from Rooster Teeth to break them out. Adam must’ve seen the confused look on Ryan’s face.  
“Don’t underestimate Lindsay. We’ve known her since January. We haven’t fucked with her once.” Ryan didn’t get told anything else. He was all up to date on everything that had happened in the past 30 minutes. They were all safely flying back into Los Santos. A skyline Ryan hadn’t seen for a long time. The crew were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is go! 
> 
> I've decided, that the first 6 Chapters will be the escape of everyone. Just how they got out and who helped. Chapter 1+2 Obviously Ryan, Chapters 3-4 will be the escape of Geoff, Michael, Gavin and Ray, and finally Chapters 5-6 will be the escape of Jack!
> 
> I'm so happy and grateful for everyone who has read this so far! Please keep reading, stay updated!
> 
> Any updates or questions, or any random comment, send them to my tumblr! ryanhiwood.tumblr.com!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and the guys are in Bolingbroke. Lindsay delivers a letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! We're going to find out how the guys got out!
> 
> It's a little later than usual today. I'm really grateful for how many hits it had so far and just how many of you are reading this! 
> 
> Thank you!

**Chapter 3**

 

**May 3rd**

 

The Fake AH Crew, a crew that ruled over Los Santos. A crew who had many connections, had a plethora of possessions. They kept the streets clear of crime, but a lot of the time, causing unnecessary havoc, purely because they were bored. They lost everything in minutes. A good heist gone bad. They’d been in Bolingbroke prison for 3 years, still had 10 left. The first year was a tough one. Constantly being beaten up by people they put in there. These people finally getting revenge. Gavin was beaten up the most, purely because he was the weakest. They eventually stood their ground against everyone in there. Michael’s rage finally went overboard, jumping on a man who tried starting trouble, beating him relentlessly as the man beneath him nearly lost his life. After that no one really fucked with them. They spent the next two years getting through their sentence comfortably. Only Michael had contact with the outside world. He had a wife after all. Lindsay, she’d tell him about how much the city had changed now that they weren’t around. A lot more dangerous, but a lot less havoc caused. She never said who had replaced them, but by Michael’s guess, it was Funhaus. The crew that ruined their lives in the first place. They had taken them down, why not reap the rewards, a city to themselves. Where only they ruled.

 

Lindsay came down to the prison, it was her visiting day. She met Michael at 12:38 PM. She hadn’t seen him for nearly 2 months. She was anxious to see him. He was excited to see her. A little giddy in fact.

 

Michael was led from his cell to the visitors centre, a smile spread across his face when he saw his wife waiting for him. He walked over to her, she stood up and hugged him, as tight as she could. It felt good. She sat back down and he sat opposite her. Lindsay looked nervous. Something was bothering her. Michael noticed instantly.

“Linds, are you okay? Something’s wrong what is it?”

“It’s nothing. I-I uh, I have something for you and the guys.” She leaned closer to Michael. He was worried. Something was going to happen and he didn’t know what. Lindsay slid four envelopes over the table.

“Take these. Don’t say anything. We’re coming.” Lindsay got up, not even staying to kiss her husband goodbye. Just walking away. Michael watched her until she left. What the hell was she talking about? He took the letters, he’d guessed they’d already been inspected as nobody took them off of him when he walked back in the prison. A guard escorted him back to his cell. The rest of the guys were there. Geoff sat reading, Gavin and Ray talking to each other. Michael sat on his bunk, holding the letters. He hadn’t said anything to the guys. Just stared blankly at them. Each letter had a name on it. Why had Lindsay given them to him today? Why did she post them? He didn’t notice Geoff talking to him at first. Consumed by his thoughts.

“Michael!” Geoff had raised his voice, snapping Michael out of his thoughts. “You alright there buddy? I haven’t seen you this deep in thought since you thought about proposing to Lindsay.” Geoff placed his book down on his bed, jumping off of his bunk, walking over to Michael and sitting next to him.

“Lindsay gave me these letters. There’s one for each of us. She handed them to me, told me not to say anything. Said ‘We’re coming’ and left. That was it.” Michael has gained the attention of Ray and Gavin. They both sat on Ray’s bunk.

“Have you actually read the letter Michael?” said Ray.

“Uh no. I guess I should. You guy want yours?” The guys all nodded. Michael sorted through them, handed them out to them. Only left with his. Michael opened his letter. He thought there’d be more to it, but there were only a few sentences. They didn’t make a single lick of sense to him. He looked up to see the guys staring at there letters. Looking just as confused as he was.

“Okay, I know I’m dumb. But what the hell does this mean?!” Gavin threw his letter on to the side.

“What does yours say?”

“I don’t know something about the day we helped Ryan take down that sex trade scandal. Signed by ‘LRT’.”

“May 6th. I remember that. It was a good day.” Ray put his letter down. “Mine says exactly the same thing. I have no idea who on earth signed this though.”

“You think we’re getting out at all?” Michael had joined the discussion. “It seems logical, Lindsay said they were coming. Why would these letters mention that date if it wasn’t significant?”

Geoff just laughed. The lads were acting stupid. Delusional to think that they were getting out of there at all.

“You guys are fucking idiots. It’s been three god damn years, why the fuck would we be getting out now? Who is gonna get us out? Lindsay? Unless she has all of our old equipment, which would be impossible, since it got destroyed. Oh and the help of 10 other people. Then we’re staying put.” Geoff stood up, screwing his letter up and throwing it on the floor. He jumped back onto his bed. Picked up his bed and carried on reading.

“He’s right man. Three years and nothing. Lindsay is on her own out there. She can’t single handedly get us out. Forget it.” Ray threw his letter on to the side. Sat back on his bunk. Doing nothing. Michael glanced at Gavin, who just shrugged, he gave a sad smile to Michael. A smile that was drained of any hope. None of them believed they could get out. Michael doubted it too. He didn’t want to doubt his own wife. But Geoff was right she had nothing out there. She was living comfortably, working in an office, living a dull mundane life until her husband was out of prison. He just lay back on to his bunk, placing the letter under his pillow. He thought about freedom. Having the old HQ back, the weapons, the cars, the money. Living the life of luxury. Out of everything he just wanted his old life back. A life where him and his wife caused mayhem on the streets. But instead, he was stuck inside. No thanks to Funhaus. He hated them. So did everyone else. He sat thinking about his time in there. His mind wandered to Ryan and Jack. They’d spent their sentences alone. No one to talk to. No one to visit them. He wondered if they’d received a letter. Michael wondered who was coming for them.

  
3 days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 will be out tomorrow and on Wednesday we'll get a double chapter due to the fact that I'm working all day Thursday! So stay tuned for Jack's escape!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prison crews escape is here. Who has Lindsay sent to get them out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops this was meant to be posted yesterday, but it wasn't great so i re wrote it!
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 4

 

**May 6th**

 

It had been three days since Michael had received the letter, a letter claiming that someone was coming for him and his friends. The others had given up the minutes they got the letter. But Michael hadn't given up. Lindsay wouldn't just make this shit up. She was a woman of her word.

 

The day started just like any other day. They woke up at 7 am. They showered, got dressed and did their morning jobs. Geoff worked in the kitchens, serving food to the other inmates. Gavin and Michael both worked in the electrical department, the prison thought it would get them jobs when they were out, but Michael used to be an electrician. So he gained nothing. Ray worked in the laundry room. They finished work at 2PM. Returning to their cells afterwards. They were free to roam around the prison grounds. As long as they didn't stray too far away from the sight of the guards. Michael was losing a lot of confidence. He wasn't leaving today. He just sat on his bed, Gavin and Geoff were talking to each other, about life before prison. Ray sat on his bunk below Michael, filling in some stupid crossword from a puzzle book. Everything was the same as any other day.

“Why the fuck did you have to be right Geoff?” Michael sat up, hanging his feet off of his bunk.

“About what buddy?”

“We’re not getting out.”

“I told you that three days ago. I know you had every faith in Lindsay, but she’s delusional. Think about it Michael, she’s been on her own for three years, no one to talk too. She’s going insane.”

“She’s fine!” Michael was angry. He didn’t want to believe that his wife was going nuts. “We’re getting out of here and that’s it. I’m not giving up on her.”

“Believe what you want. We’re staying put.”

“He’s right Michael.” Gavin gave him the same look as the other day. A smile full of disbelief. Michael jumped off his bunk, leaving the cell. He didn’t want to be in the same place as them right now. He took the flight of stairs down to the ground floor of the prison, sat at a table. No one bothered him, he sat thinking for a while. Got lost with the time. He was staring off into the distance, until Geoff came and sat next to him.

“I know this is hard Michael. Lindsay’s going to be fine.” Geoff put a hand on Michael’s shoulder. Michael didn’t have time to say anything before the alarms started wailing. Michael and Geoff stood up in unison, looking for the source that had caused the noise. Gavin and Ray came sprinting down the stairs, pushing past the other prisoners. They heard a series of explosions coming from somewhere within the compound.

“There’s no fucking way.” Ray stood in disbelief. A smile spread across Michael’s face. Everyone around them stood still, silence filled their section. They all stood staring at the door, the explosions getting closer. Gun fire and shouting filled the air, the guards desperately trying to take whoever it was down, failing miserably as it sounded that they were cut off instantly. 2 more explosions. It started getting smokey.

“They’re coming here! Which one of you planned this?!” Another prisoner, high above them shouted. They didn’t say anything. No one did.

“What if they’re here to kill us?!” Someone else was shouting. The shouting erupted all around them. Fights quickly started breaking out. The crew moved out of the way of any, staying close together. They couldn’t hear anything from outside. Just watched the door. A few minutes passed, them the people appeared, clad in all black. Their faces covered with masks. The person at the front placed something on the door lock. It starting glowing instantly. It seemed to be a thermal charge. After around a minute the door opened right up. 4 new people entered the room. Silencing it with gunfire. Everyone just watched them. A person came forward. Michael presumed they were the leader. They took off their mask. A woman, with bright purple hair stood.

“We’re looking for the Fake AH Crew!” She shouted. All eyes turned to the crew.

“That’d be us.” Geoff raised his hand. “Lindsay sent you.” Geoff put his hand down. The woman came closer to them. Standing a foot away.

“She sure as hell did. You’re coming with us. I’m going to give you each a carbine rifle. That is your protection. That is it.” The woman called someone over to her, they were holding a duffel bag, she pulled out a rifle and handed one each to the boys. “You guys ready?”

“Uh yeah, but, who are you?” Gavin asked the question they were all thinking.

“Names Meg. Let’s go. Follow my lead.” She turned and faced everyone watching. “If any of you follow us. You will die. So it is in your best interest to stay put.” She put her mask back on. The guys ready up. Checked their guns, taking the safety off. They were ready.

 

Meg lead the way. Going back the way they came in. There was death all around them. Guards lay slaughtered on the floor. They didn’t look back at all. Running through the compound as quickly as they could. They knew there were going to be guards waiting for them outside. After running through the place for 5 minutes they reached the exit. Meg took off her mask again and turned to them.

“There is a van waiting across the courtyard. We’re all jumping in it and going to Sandy Shores where 2 helicopters are waiting for us. As you have probably guessed, they’re waiting for us outside. A source has told me they’ve sent out 25 N.O.O.S.E soldiers. The best of the best. But not better than us.” She took a deep breath and put her mask back on. She pressed against the wall, 1 her team followed, Geoff and Gavin pressed against that wall. The other 2 from Meg’s team went on the opposite, Michael and Ray with them. They had their guns ready.

“On 3” Megs voice was muffled. She held up her hand, counting down the time. On three, Meg and the person at the front of line on this side busted the double doors open. Instantly opening fire on the soldiers who stood 5 feets away from the door. They all followed. Ducking behind a low wall around 3 feet high. Shots came from everywhere. Narrowingly missing them. Michael was terrified. Meg’s team shot up quickly, figuring out where the shots were coming from and took the shooters out instantly.

“Left! Now” Meg shouted. They followed suit. Quickly running left while there was no fire. Hiding behind another wall. They’d taken out 6 soldiers so far. Only another 19 to go. They were approaching a vastly open area, with no where to hide. They had to be alert. Meg’s team had as much armour as they could muster, they were heavily armed, and protected. The crew weren’t. They were in their prison jumpsuits. Standing out like a sore thumb. It was now or never. They had to leave. Meg sent 2 of her team out first, taking out soldiers as soon as they turned the corner. The crew followed next. Guns ready to shoot if needed. Then Meg and her partner followed. They were safe. The corner they took was the one which lead to the open space. As soon as the crew turned. The gun fire opened. Surrounding them suddenly. Gavin was skimmed by a bullet, narrowly avoiding a bullet to the head. He quickly regained his calmness, quickly taking out three soldiers. Michael had taken out two, they were moving quickly, avoiding death every step they took. Michael heard someone scream, someone on their team. He turned around to see a person behind him holding their leg. Everyone kept moving, not noticing them. Michael ran back to them.

“Come on! Let’s go. I’ll help you.” The person took of their mask, it was another woman. Michael held his hand out to her. She took it, standing carefully. “Put your arm around me. We’re going to lose them.” She put her arm around his shoulder, Michael had to drop his, unable to hold both that and the woman. Michael rushed forward as quickly as he could, if the woman was in major pain she wasn’t showing any signs. They caught up with everyone very quickly. It seemed that all the soldiers were down. They made it through the compound, they took an alley which lead to the parking lot, a van was waiting for them. Geoff, Gavin and Ray got in first, Michael helped the woman in and sat down himself. The other 3 got in the back. Meg slammed the doors shut and walked up to the end and banged on the cabin door, the van went into motion.  Michael couldn’t see what was happening, could only hear, the alarms we’re still blaring. The escape was successful, they just had to make it too the airfield and escape. They could hear shooting from behind them. But Michael couldn’t see a thing in there. Suddenly they were all thrown forward, they’d hit something, but they continued, Michael guess they’d hit a fence, smashing right through. The cops we’re tailing them, firing frantically. Meg steadied herself, walking to the back of the van. She took the carbine off of her back. Tightly grabbing the handle of the back door. Gavin sat next her.

“Gavin is it?” He looked up at her.

“Yeah?”

“Keep me steady.”

“What why?” He didn’t have time to receive an answer, she threw the back door open. Keeping a tight grip on the door. She pulled her gun up. Firing relentlessly at the cop car following. She popped the tires on the front. The car swerved, Meg didn’t stop firing. Gavin had his hand around her waist, keeping her steady. She must’ve hit the driver as blood splattered everywhere. The ca rswerved enough to hit the car following. She lowered her gun.

“Pull me back!” She shouted. Gavin grabbed her arm, pulling her safely back in. The door slamming behind her. Meg turned her attention to the bleeding woman. Kneeling down in front of her.

“Ashley are you okay?” Meg put a hand on Ashley’s shoulder, taking a look at the bullet hole in her leg.

“I’m fine. Just get me a bandage or something to tie around it. Stop the bleeding.”

“Barbara, you got anything in the bag?” Meg had turned to the woman who sat next to Geoff, the one holding the duffel bag. She didn’t say anything, just nodded. She pulled out a roll of bandage handing it to Ashley. Michael watched as she wrapped it around her leg, grabbing a knife, she cut the bandage, securing it in place.

“We’re approaching the airfield. Ray?”

“What?”

“Think you can take aim on the minigun?”

“Yeah. Which side?”

“Any.”

“Fine by me.”

“Michael?” He looked up at her.

“Mhmm”

“I need you in the front seat in the Valkyrie. You’re using the high caliber minigun on the front. That okay?”

“Yeah. That’s great.”

“Fantastic. Okay here’s the plan. Gavin and Geoff, you’re going in one helicopter with me. I need Gavin in the front on the minigun. I will be piloting that one. Geoff, you’re in the back on the minigun. Michael and Ray, you’re getting in the other Valkyrie with Blain, he is your pilot. You’ll be joined by Barbara. She’s taking a position too. The other 2 will take this van and destroy it. Are we clear?” Everyone nodded.

 

The van came to a complete stop. They were here. Meg jumped out. Everyone following behind. They ran to their helicopters. Everyone taking their positions. Michael could see another helicopter in the distance. They had to leave quickly. Michael looked in the back, saw Ray, looking happier than he’d been in a long while. Michael put on his headset. The police helicopter was approaching fast. Michael was hoping that they would get away quick enough to gain some distance. They lifted off the ground first. Rising up quickly. Their pilot flying towards Los Santos. The other helicopter wasn’t far behind.

“Michael, you need to shoot the police helicopter now. It’s gaining too fast.”

“On it.” Michael already knew the controls of the helicopter. The crew had used a Valkyrie when they robbed Humane Labs a few years ago. It was easy to control. It took Michael a few seconds to locate the police chopper. He set it in his sights. Firing straight away. The minigun was loud. Michael could see the bullets piercing the helicopter. Smoke appeared almost straight away, his aim was impeccable. A few more shots and the thing exploded. The explosion, a beautiful thing, lighting the sky briefly with fire. The helicopter’s shell dropping to the ground. Michael cheered when it fell. One less thing to worried about. He drew his attention to the helicopter Geoff and Gavin were in. He saw a stream of bullets coming from Geoff’s minigun. Firing down at the police cars following them. There were only 2 left. Michael watched as one more exploded, the wreckage causing the car behind them to veer away. That was the last of them. No one was following them. Michael let out a deep breath. He’d never felt more proud of Lindsay before. She actually did it. The flight back to Los Santos was uneventful, the scanners clear of any police. The van they left in had been successfully destroyed. Michael enjoyed the flight back. He didn’t speak, just watched as the familiar sights came into view.

“Where we goin?” Michael heard Ray through his headset.

“To your HQ.” said Blaine.

“We don’t have HQ anymore though.”

“Lindsay kept it all.” Michael shot a look at Blaine. Lindsay saved all their stuff? She’d told him she had nothing. The HQ was gone. “No, it isn’t gone. Before you say anything. She tricked the F.I.B lead them to somewhere else.”

“Thank god.” Michael smiled. He was going home. The crew were going home. Well, from what he knew. 4 of them were out.

“What’s happening with Ryan and Jack?” Michael asked Blaine.

“No idea. We were sent on your mission only. Nothing else. We know nothing about the other guys and honestly, we couldn’t care.”

“Great.” Michael saw the HQ come into view. An apartment not far from Maze Bank. His home. All he thought about was getting revenge on Funhaus. The crew that ruled over the city. It was time for them to claim their throne. It was time for them to be destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter posting may slow down for a little, maybe only 3-4 a week, but I'll still be posting. There are a lot more things to happen and I'm really excited to share it all with you guy, so stick around for more updates.
> 
> The next chapters are going to be moving to Jacks escape! Then after that, the story will move forward, to how Lindsay planned it all and everything like that! 
> 
> Thank you!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has her first visitor in 3 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter! Making up for missing the 24th!
> 
> Only a short chapter, just to get the ball rolling with Jack!

**Chapter 5**

 

May 4th

 

Jack was lonely. She had no one with her. She’d spent her prison sentence on her own, not exactly the best at making friends. Rumours were spread around claiming that she was a murderer, responsible for the deaths of many. People were scared of her. They’d heard the stories of the Fake AH Crew. How they’d killed innocent people, just because they were bored. But that’s never how it was. They only killed people who did something extremely wrong, anyone who crossed them. Jack never actually killed an innocent. Jack was the main reason the crew still had a good reputation. She did a lot of community work, a lot of charity work. Gave money to them. The city saw the crew as helpful and not hateful because of her.  But the prisoner’s just saw her as a cold hearted murderer.

 

“Hey, Patillo.” A guard stood by Jack’s bed.

“Yes?”

“You have a visitor.”

“I’m sorry, Ma’am. I don’t get visitors. I haven’t had one in three years.” Jack was right. No one came to see her.

“Just come on. There's a woman, goes by the last name Burton.” The name didn't make any sense to Jack.

“Okay.” Jack stood up. Following the guard to the visitors center. There were already a couple of inmates there, all with somebody, but there sat a woman on her own. Jack was dismissed by the guard who took him, she walked over and sat with the woman.

“Hi, are you ‘Burton’ by any chance?” said Jack, the woman smiled at him.

“Hi, yeah my names Mica! It’s nice to meet you!” She was extremely cheerful. She held a hand out to Jack, which Jack gladly shook.

“I don’t mean to sound so rude, but, why are you here? I’ve never seen you before. I’m surely of no interest to you.”

“Oh, but you are Jack.” Mica leaned in closer. “Lindsay sent me.”

“Lindsay?”

“Yeah. She’s organised an escape.” Mica was whispering now. “I’m getting you out on May 6th. Ryan is being broken out by someone else, I don’t know who. Same with the rest of the guys.”

“How can I trust you? I’ve only just met you and you’re making accusations.” Jack started whispering too.

“I promise you. This isn’t an accusation. Here I bought you this.” Mica placed a letter on the table, Jack’s name written on the envelope. “I was meant to give you this and leave. But, it’s easier to explain it to you. You look like you need a good chat.” Mica gave Jack a smile. Jack looked at the letter on the table and picked it up, placing it in her lap.

“I’ll check this out later. Thank you.” Jack returned Mica’s smile. “Is that everything?”

“We can talk if you like, you seem lonely. Lindsay said you don’t know anyone in here. Haven’t known anyone for 3 years.”

“She’s right. They think I’m a cold hearted killer. Which I’m not. I’ve only ever killed other crew members, but that’s because they were threatening the civilians of Los Santos! I wouldn't ever hurt any body!” Mica didn’t say anything, just smiled at Jack. They sat talking for another 20 minutes before Mica had to leave. She was a sweet lady, Jack liked her. She was escorted back to her bunk. With her letter in hand. She waited until the guard had left before opening her letter. It didn’t say a lot on the inside. Just something about Ryan’s mass murder, on May 6th. Just like Mica had said. The letter was signed “L.M.” Jack guessed that was a signature from both Lindsay and Mica. Maybe the woman she just met wasn’t lying. Maybe she was getting her out. She just had no idea how. Thoughts ran through her head. Maybe the prison bus was being used. Jack was allowed to drive it after all. She was very trusted by the guards. But the thought of breaking the rules and breaking the guards trust upset her a little. She didn’t really like upsetting people who trusted her. But if it meant her freedom. Then she’d shatter the trust without a second thought. Jack didn’t need the letter, so she ripped it up as small as she could. Stuffing inside the pocket of her jacket. She’d throw it in the bin when she went to the canteen later. Until then, she just lay on her bed. Thinking about being free. Being able to roam the streets again, to have people like her and not fear her. That’s what she would like. Most of all she wanted to her friends. The guys who gave her the opportunity to have such a good reputation, the guys who gave her a home. She wanted to be back with the Fake AH Crew. She won’t stop until she gets there.

 

2 days.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack's escape is going to be posted tomorrow!
> 
> As well as another chapter, that's when the story will move forward, all the escapes are done so time for a full blown story to happen so, all fun!!
> 
> Thank you!!


	6. Chapter 6 - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's getting out, with the help of someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short bit today, second will be posted when it's done!

Chapter 6

May 6th

Jack got up when the lights switched on. Along with everyone else. Her room mate never spoke to her, never even said good morning. Jack did her usual morning routine. Bathroom, shower, breakfast. She went back to her bunk. It was only 9 am, her van duty wasn’t for another 2 hours. She had to do a pick up today, a few new inmates were moving in. She thought about the letter, thought about how on earth Mica was going to be involved. Time passed slowly, Jack sat reading a book. She checked the time regularly. It was 10:30 when a guard appeared at her cell.  
"Patillo." Jack looked up at the guard.  
"Yeah?"  
"You're not going to be with Morrison on the van today."  
"How come?"  
"Apparently he was in a freak accident last night. You've got a new guard with you. I don't know who, so don't bother asking. Go meet them at the van now."  
"Okay, thanks officer." Jack put her book down on the table. This was her escape, the last time she'd see her bunk, the guards and the inmates that hated her. She was happy to leave. She was going home, to a place where her crew would be waiting. A crew that loved her.

Jack walked towards the back of the prison, making her way to the prison bus. It was around a 3 minute walk, when she stepped outside, she expected to see Mica, a woman who claimed that she was going to help her escape. But instead she saw a man, someone she had never seen standing next to the van. She approached him.  
“Hi Officer, I’m Jack, I’m here for van duty.” She held her hand out to the man, surprisingly he shook it.  
“Hi, Jack. I’m officer Castillo.” He smiled at her and she smiled back. He seemed friendly enough. She didn’t want to make friends with him. After all she was getting out today. She just didn’t know how.  
“Are we ready to go?” said Jack.  
“Yep. There’s only 1 new inmate today.” Officer Castillo made his way into the passenger seat, Jack walked around to the drivers side, climbing into the seat. She waited for Castillo to pass her the keys. Once he did, she put them in the ignition, setting off on their journey.  
“So, Officer. How you finding the job? You been a guard for long?” Jack decided to make small talk. To make the 2 hour drive easier.  
“Around 3 years now. It’s a relatively easy job. Never been to a female prison before though. Im surprised they put me on van duty with you!”  
“Me too. Never seen you around before.” Jack didn’t know what else to say, they were only 10 minutes away from the prison. It was going to be a long drive. The time passed slowly, the man next to her spent a lot of time looking at his phone. Luckily Jack had the radio on, filling the silence in the van. They’d been driving an hour. Only 1 more to go.  
“Stop the van.” Castillo had suddenly put his phone down. Full concentration on Jack.  
“What? Why? I can’t be late for the pickup.”  
“I said stop the van!”  
“Okay! I’m doing it!” They were in the middle of nowhere right now. Just trees all around them, Jack pulled to the side of the road as soon as she had chance. When she stopped the van she looked at Castillo.  
“Officer, why did you want me to stop?”  
“Ugh, stop callin’ me officer. Just call me J.J.”  
“Um, okay… JJ. That doesn’t answer my question though.”  
“Oh right yeah! I’ve gotta brief you on the plan!”  
“What plan? I know how to do a pickup, don’t really need a plan.” Jack was getting a little agitated.  
“Nah not that one. Your escape! Lindsay sent me.” JJ smiled at Jack. “I ain’t even a guard. See, your escape is simple. We’re not going to that pick-up. We’re going to drive another, 20 minutes. Mica will be at the side of the road ready to pick you up. I’m going to take this van and destroy it. She has spare clothes for you too. You’ll have no police after you.” Jack just stared at him. This wasn’t going it was stupid. But for some reason, she followed what he said, excited to pull this off.  
“Okay. Do you have a spare gun, just in case?”  
“Nah, only got mine. I do have C4 though, gotta blow shit up right!”  
“We should get going right?”  
“Of course. Mica’s waiting for us.”  
She started the van, began driving. Jack’s escape was going to be easy. What part of it wasn’t simple? JJ was going to take the van, while Jack was passed on to Mica. She was going home to the crew. She thought of them, she hadn’t seen them for three years. She didn’t care about her safety, she cared about the guys. Their escapes were 100 times riskier than hers. The threat of death stared them in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess who's been working 11 hours shifts all weekend?
> 
> It's me! I haven't had time to write at all, so here's half of Jack's escape, the rest will be out tomorrow. Jack's isn't going to be massively eventful. But, I'm excited to write more after the escapes, where I have actual ideas planned!
> 
> Enjoy guys, stick around for me!


	7. Chapter 6 - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is finally going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short, uneventful chapter to get things moving!

They kept driving, the road clear of any cars. No one following them. It took them around 20 minutes until they reached a car parked at the side of the road. A woman stood beside it, dressed in a waist high skirt, a pair of black heeled ankle boots and a t-shirt. She looked comfortable, but unprepared for a fight, if there was going to be one. Jack slowed down and parked behind her. Mica walked closer to the van, Jack and JJ both got out the van. Meeting Mica halfway. "You actually pulled it off. Thanks." Jack was grateful for Mica, and JJ.

"Not really the most difficult plan to execute really is it though?" Mica smiled. "You should thank Lindsay, she did this. Not me." Silenced filled the air for a second, Jack did have to thank Lindsay.

"We should get going now. I gotta blow shit up,and you gotta go home! I'll see you again any time you need something blowing up!"JJ got back in the van, taking the driver's seat. He waved at them as he passed by.

"He's a weird guy. You get in the back. There's some fresh clothes for you. Lindsay said they're your favourite ones. We'll be back at HQ in 30 minutes." Mica walked to her car, somehow she had a Karin kuruma, a heavily armoured car. She got in the front. Jack followed her, climbing in the back. Closing the door behind her. Mica started driving right away not wasting any time. Jack opened the bag that was next her, there were some clothes inside, the ones she'd worn all the time. A Hawaiian shirt, a pair of striped shorts and a pair of white sneakers. She smiled to herself. Lindsay knew her very well. In a way Jack was happy that there hadn't been a big fuss over her escape. Lindsay had kept it simple. Just how Jack liked things. She took off her dull khaki prison uniform, taking off her white t-shirt underneath. She replaced them with her clothes. Slipping into them. They were comfy. They caught up with the prison van. They overtook JJ, Jack looked at him as they passed. He looked as if he was jamming along to something. Jack liked this man. Hoped that they could work together some time. They kept driving. The car ride was quiet. But not uncomfortable. A nice quiet. Jack was nearly home. She hated funhaus, she hated them for taking her city away from her. For taking the crew. She couldn't wait to see them. This would be her only kill out of cold blood. She was excited. She would have reason to be called a cold blooded murderer.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan made it back. Lindsay has something important she needs to tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly at 500 hits! Thank you all so much!

**Chapter 7**

Ryan was home. He didn't know if anyone had been broken out yet. Joel landed the valkyrie on top of the apartment complex. Shutting down the helicopter as he did. Everything became quieter. Ryan took his headset out, throwing it on the floor. "Hey! Easy with our equipment princess!" said Lawrence. Ryan glared at him. He still hated these guys. Despised them. They may have helped him but he didn't care. Adam stepped out first,followed by Lawrence and James. Ryan got out next, ignoring the pain that burnt his arm. He shoved past Adam and Lawrence, making his way towards the door that lead to the stairwell. Ryan opened the door, began descending the 30 floor building until he reached floor 20. He heard Funhaus behind him. Laughing at stupid jokes that James and Bruce were making. He hesitated before opening the door, he wasn't ready to see everything again. He was nervous, part of him believed that everything was gone. That it was a dream. He put his hand on the handle. Twisting the knob, he walked in. Greeted with a familiar site. Everything in its rightful place. He went further in. Back to a place he hadn't seen for 3 years. Ryan turned into the living area. Only one person was there, it was Lindsay. Before he could say anything. She spoke. "You can go now. I'll call you when I need you." And just like that Funhaus were gone. Lindsay stood up. Turned to face Ryan, she hadn't changed at all. Ryan walked over to her, hugged her, she hugged him back letting go quickly. "Come sit down. There's a first aid kit on the table." Lindsay returned to the sofa, Ryan followed, sitting opposite her. Lindsay had laid out cloth and a first aid kit. He picked up the first aid kit, opened it up and lay his arm out on the table. He removed the rag from around his wound. Picked up some rubbing alcohol, he poured a little over the wound, groaning in pain. He'd removed bullets before, so this was pretty easy, still hurt like a bitch though. He picked up the forceps carefully inserting them in to the bullet hole. He tensed his hand, the forceps uncomfortable. He routed for the bullet, found it quickly. He gripped it, slowly removing the shell from his arm. Once he did, he placed the forceps on the table, picking up the needle and thread. Piercing it through his skin, sealing up the wound. He finished it by wrapping a bandage around it, securing it with medical tape. The whole thing only took him 3 minutes. Lindsay hadn't spoken the whole time. Ryan shut the first aid kit. Relaxing into the couch.

"So. You're working with Funhaus?" Ryan's first question to Lindsay.

"I can't tell you about that yet. We have to wait for the others. You can't be angry at them-"

"Angry?! I'm more than fucking angry Lindsay! I've been in a god damn mental institute for three years! You're lucky I didn't come out of their practically brain dead the way they treat you! And you don't want me to be angry at them?!" Ryan had raised his voice, he leaned forward, leaning towards Lindsay. He lowered his voice, his voice shaking with anger as he spoke. "I want to murder them. Not quick death. Slow and painful. I will kill them." Lindsay took a minute to reply. "I won't let you kill them Ryan. None of you are killing them."

"Why not?!"

"Because I said you're not! I broke your ass out of that place I can easily throw you back in!"

"That isn't a good enough answer Lindsay! You're siding with the guys who put your husband in jail?! What's wrong with you?!" Lindsay was looking mad, she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to tell them all together, but she knew Ryan was going to let up. "Okay! You want the damn truth Ryan? It wasn't even Funhaus who fucked you guys over okay?"

"What?" Ryan's mood had changed completely a look if confusion had washed over him.

"It was a crew called Machinima. They're the ones who ruined my life. Took Michael away. Took you all away. Now please. Stop going on at me. I have two more heists to successfully pull off. So, just shut up!" Lindsay had calmed down. Her heart filling with sadness. Remembering just what had been taken away. She walked into a room. A room full of equipment, the old heist planning room. She had to make sure her husband got out alive. She had to make sure Jack was returned safely. She didn't need Ryan shouting at her. She focused all her attention onto the computer, which showed a satellite tracker, a tracker entering Bolingbroke penitentiary. They were there for The crew. Her husband was coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is still reading this! I love you all! 
> 
> I'm so excited to share more with you, please let me know what you think, leave me a comment or message me on my tumblr!
> 
> Thank you!


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prison crew are out, the escape worked. They're home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayooo New chapter!!

Chapter 8

The crew arrived at the HQ. But they didn't land. Meg came over the headset, addressing the crew.

"You guys have to jump out. There are some parachutes with you, we're going to fly high up, then you're going to jump. Are we clear?" Geoff, Ray and Michael all confirmed. Only Gavin questioned it.

"Why do we have to jump? Why can't we just land on the helipad?"

"Because there's already a fucking helicopter on there you idiot! There are 2 of us and one space available! Just jump idiot." Gavin heard Michael shouting at him over the headset. They were rising quickly, everything below them getting smaller. Geoff handed Gavin a parachute from behind him. Gavin took it, putting it on. Securing it. Geoff had done the same. They were preparing to jump. Gavin was scared. They came to a stop, hovering in the air. Gavin heard Meg over the headset.

"On 3 you're going to jump." Gavin gripped the handle on the door, opening it. He stared below him. Only a few things in view. He looked over at the other helicopters. Ray stood in the back, gripping the door, next to the minigun. He'd taken his glasses off. He looked calm. Gavin looked over to Michael, who was doing the same as Gavin. Waiting with the door wide open. Time slowed down as Gavin peered down at the city below him. He readjusted his parachute with one hand, keeping a tight grip on the door. Meg's voice came over the headset again, this time starting the countdown.

3, Gavin took a deep breath

2, He closed his eyes.

1, He jumped.

The wind around him was immense, ripping at his clothes, pulling him back. He opened his eyes, the city had become closer, quickly coming into view. He looked around, saw Geoff a few feet away. Michael and Ray at least 20 feet away. They were falling fast. They had to pull their chutes soon. Making sure they didn't miss the helipad on their HQ. Gavin pulled his shoot as soon as he saw the top of Maze Bank. He was pulled back with incredible force. Slowing down, the world coming into focus. The skyline looked amazing. The sun was setting, casting an orange glow over the skies. Gavin looked below him, the guys had pulled their chutes a little after Gavin. They were far away from their HQ at this point, they had to get closer quick. Their landing area was large enough for all 4 of them. But the time to get Iverson there was becoming slim. Gavin was the furthest away, but higher up. He turned himself, directing the parachute towards the HQ, the others doing the same. Gavin really hoped he'd be at a good height when coming into contact with the roof. Hoping he'd timed it correctly, not having to drop the chute a few feet above, causing him to hit the ground hard. But this was Gavin, he was great at causing accidents, down to pure idiocy. But surprisingly he was clever, only when it came to a time where he had time to calculate things and plan events. Not this time, this was stupid Gavin. The others had timed it perfectly, all landing on top of the roof, only stumbling a little as they landed. Just as Gavin expected, he came in to high, he had to drop the parachute or he would miss his shot. He was halfway over when he released himself from the parachute, dropping from 4 feet, landing awkwardly on the floor. Smashing against the concrete. He wasn't hurt though. He just lay on the floor. He could hear Geoff and Ray laughing at him. Michael, calling him an idiot as they took their chutes off. Gavin pushed himself up, just as Ray walked over to him, offering him a hand. He'd put his glasses back on. Gavin took his hand, being pulled to his feet. The all stood facing the door back into the building. 

"We're home boys. You ready to go back?" Geoff looked at each of the lads. Nobody said anything, just nodded. Geoff went first, opening the door. Gavin followed, ray and Michael behind him. They followed Geoff down 10 flights of stairs, coming to the door that lead to their apartment. Geoff opened the door, walking inside, Gavin was greeted with a familiar sight. Gavin looked over at Geoff. For the first time in 3 years, Geoff was happy. The man who had his city stolen and ripped away, who had something he'd built up taken, was home. His HQ intact.

"Geoff!" Ryan had come from the living area. His arm in a sling. His face paint a mess.

"Ryan, you still did your fucking face paint?! Its a mess!" Said Michael, confused.

"Well ya know! I was in a nuthouse, you're allowed paint, gotta be creative. Also I got shot. Nothing serious. You should follow me." Ryan walked back into the living area. Lindsay was sat on the sofa, in the middle of the corner sofa, a laptop in front of her. Michael went right over to her, sat next to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so proud of you. How'd you pull all this off?"

"I'll tell you when Jack's here I promise. She's about 15 minutes away." Lindsay turned her attention back to the laptop in front of her. She had numerous files pulled up. Police reports, schedules, hacking software. An insane amount of things. Gavin couldn't believe Lindsay had done this all on her own. Who even broke Ryan out? Where were they now? He could wait for the answers he was just happy to be home. Just Jack missing. Without her, the crew wasn't right. She would be home soon. The crew would rule Los Santos, no one else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the slow chapter release. Motivation is very low right now, I have great ideas, but no motivation to actually produce them. So sorry about that.
> 
> I should have another chapter out this week, maybe 2. All depends!
> 
> Anyway, stick around for more, thanks for reading!
> 
> Hit me up with feedback on my tumblr - ryanhiwood.tumblr.com


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kill them all with a mingun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! All fun yay!!

**Chapter 9**

 

Jack was the last one to get back home. Mica dropped her off outside of the apartment complex, driving off straight away. Not saying goodbye. Jack didn’t have any belonging with her. She walked to the door, buzzed the old apartment number. It took around a minute before she heard the door click open, she went and opened it, walking to the elevator, pushing the button, waiting for it to come down 5 levels. It arrived at the bottom floor, making a ‘ding’ when stopping. There were 4 people inside. Jack let them all out, slipping into the elevator after them, pressing the button for floor 20. The elevator stopped at floor 7, 2 people getting in, pressing a button for floor 15. Jack arrived at floor 20. Stepping out into the hallway. The door to the apartment, a few feet down the hallway. She walked over to it, entering the apartment. She walked towards the sounds of other people, walking into the living area. The crew sat there. She didn’t say anything just took a seat next to Geoff on the end of the sofa. The crew smiled at her, she smiled back.

“Welcome home. I see Mica got you here safely.” Lindsay had come from the heist room.

“Yeah. Wasn’t really that hard, nice and simple. Thank you.”

“I know you too well.” Lindsay came and stood in front of the crew. Ready to brief them on the events that happened.

“I owe you all an explanation. Well… Three explanations. One for each escape. I had 3 different crew, slash mercenaries helping you. We’ll start with Jack. Her escape was easy, she stole the prison van along with a demolitions expert, called J.J. Castillo.”

“You stole a prison van? How on earth did you do that?” said Gavin.

“I’ve been doing van duty for 2 years Gavin.”

“Well I didn’t know that!”

“Gavin, please let me finish. You can ask me questions at the end okay?” Lindsay cut inbetween the conversation. “Anyway, Mica collected Jack and drove her home. Simple. Nothing too dramatic.” Lindsay started pacing the floor, walked back and forth, everyone tracing her.

“Now, Geoff and the Lads. Yours was a little more difficult.”

“A little more? How difficult was it?"

 “Well, a lot more difficult. I had to get help from Rooster Teeth.” The guys didn’t say anything, just stared at her. She kept on talking. “Somehow, our main bosses were willing to help. So they sent in their best. It took a lot of planning to get them here. They had the helicopters and their own equipment, but I had to pay a lot of money. Luckily we didn’t lose any.”

“How did you even keep all this stuff?” said Geoff.

“Lead the F.I.B to Tinsel Towers. Put in a whole bunch of old equipment, decked it out. I didn’t come back here for a year.”

“You did good. So how’d you get Ryan out? Who’s left to help us?”

“Oh, you’re gonna love this Geoff.” Ryan started speaking. He sounded annoyed. Everyone turned their attentions back to Lindsay.

“I had to work with Funhaus.” Lindsay sighed. She started speaking before anyone else could cut in.

“I know what you’re all thinking! They fucking screwed us over, why would I help them?”

“That’s exactly what we’re fucking thinking!” Michael was shouting. “They fucking took this goddamn city from us and you worked with them? What the fuck?!”

“Yes I worked with them, they didn’t even screw us over though? You wanna know who did this instead?” Lindsay looked at the crew. Each of them looking confused. “Machinima.”

“What?” Geoff leant forward, placing his elbows on his knees, interlocking his hands.

“There’s no way Machinima did this.”

“That’s what I thought. Until Funhaus explained everything that happened.” Lindsay took a seat next to Michael. She took a deep breath. "Funhaus used to be a different crew. They used to be 'Inside Gaming', a crew that worked for Machinima. But when Inside Gaming left Machinima, Rooster Teeth took them in. Changed their name to Funhaus. Machinima hacked their way into our systems during our whole heist planning, set us up for failure right from the start. "

"Why'd they do it?" Said Ray.

"They wanted to take Rooster Teeths most valuable city, the only way to do that was to take down the most ruthless crew. They wanted revenge for Rooster Teeth taking their crew. And they got it. We have nothing in this city."

"That's bullshit!" Gavin was annoyed. "Why were we part of some petty revenge scheme! That's not fair!"

"No shit! When do we get to confront these fuckers?" said Michael.

"I'm not sure yet. We have to plan it all. We need help. Machinima is a large crew. We're a crew of 12. Well, B Team don't know that I broke you out. They got out safely, haven't seen them since then."

"I say we go in there and kill them all with a mingun will get it over and done with pretty quick." 

Geoff took the lead again. Addressing his crew. "Sounds great, Ryan. But minigun isn't the way to do it. We have to get Roosterteeth's help at some point. But for now. We need Funhaus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahah so many characters hell yeah
> 
> Gimme dat sweet feedback. Tell ur friends about me


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can help us destroy them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't want Funhaus?!

 

"No. We're not getting Funhaus in on this! We can't trust them!" said Jack.

"I'm with Geoff. We need them. They're resourceful." said Ryan, " They're extremely close knit. Just a few of them, know how to plan things."

"We can plan things!" Gavin joined the debate, standing up, walking over to the kitchen are. "WE don't need them."

"I gotta say, I'm saying we trust them. They got Ryan out." Michael added his thoughts.

"They fidget me out. But we're all forgetting the most important thing." Ryan looks at everyone, grabbing all their attention. "They know Machinima. They know the insides and out of that company, how they work, who their leaders are, who to take out first. Who exactly to kill." Nobody said anything. Gavin and Jack shared a look with each other.

"We have to work with them. With their help, we can pull off a series of intricate heists, slash, assassinations. We'll kill them all, no one will know that Machinima ever existed." Ryan smiled, a sinister smile.

"Usually that would creep me the fuck out Ryan. But they fucked with us. So we'll destroy them." Geoff looked over to Lindsay who was stood up. "Lindsay, get the heist room setup. I want the board, a table and chairs. Get back in contact with Funhaus. Tell them to come here in 1 hour." Geoff nodded at Lindsay, dismissing her. Watching her as she left, disappearing into the planning room.

“Gavin come sit back here. I gotta talk to you all.” Gavin walked from the kitchen, back to living area where he sat next to Jack. “I’m glad you all made it back safe.” Geoff looked at Ryan. “How was it in there for you?”

“Ya know, like a mental institute. I’ve been in solitary confinement for 2 years. I nearly murdered a guard.”

“That doesn’t fucking surprise me.” said Ray.

“Well, he was being a fucking idiot! Treating me like a child, that’s all they do in there. ‘Take your medicine Haywood, eat your food Haywood. Go back to your room Haywood. What are you doing? Get off me Haywood. Someone help me!’ I couldn’t take it!” Ryan’s tone had changed. His voice was full of poison, he was breathing heavy, his chest rising and falling hard. The crew looked at him. “I beat him, I nearly crushed the life out of him. Blood everywhere, all over my clothes. My hands. My face. I missed the feeling” Ryan laughed. “The only way they could stop me was to taser me. After that, I got another 10 years put on my sentence and put right into solitary.” Nobody said anything, just stared at Ryan. He was crazy before hand, but Geoff knew he was going to be unstable for a little while. He just had to give him time, maybe Ryan’s mentality would be a gift. Help them get out of a bad situation in no time.

“Jack, how did you get on?” Geoff turned his attention to Jack.

“Uh, it was fine. I mean, they all branded me as a cold blooded murderer in their because of you guys.” Geoff looked at Jack, a sad smile on her face. “You guys killed people so much, they thought I was a killer. I barely talked to anyone the whole time I was there. See you four had each other. You could defend yourself and each other. I had no one. Thanks to you. They never saw the good side of me, just hated me and assumed I’d kill them!” Jack looked angry, an emotion the guys very rarely saw. “I tried my hardest to make this city like you! I made them think we were good guys even though, you went out killing because you were bored! It wasn’t fair on me. After all I did!” Jack had raised her voice. Geoff felt awful, she was right, she made them out to be good guys. Constantly doing charity work and donating money to good causes. But she had nothing in prison because of them.

“We’re sorry Jack, really sorry. We didn’t know that would happen. I’m glad you’re back.” Geoff tried to come across as sincere as he could. He didn’t want Jack to be hurt, she was the best person in the crew.

“I’ll be fine. As soon as we take down Machinima anyway.”Jack smiled, Geoff smiled back.  

“Oh we’ll take them down soon enough. We’ll reclaim our throne.”

 

The crew sat for another hour, talking to each other, reminiscing on things they’d done before their capture. They all laughed for the first time in 3 years. All their misery, washed away, forgotten about, purely because they were together. Jack spoke about the times, when it was just her and Geoff in the crew, 2 people trying their hardest to come across as intimidating, never taken seriously, beaten up all the time, pulling off petty corner shop heists, only getting $100 dollars every time. Ryan bought up the time where he was brought in as just a tech guy, someone to fix their technology or rig anything, until Geoff realised he was a good aspect to the crew, someone who was strategic, willing to kill. Both Michael and Ray shared their stories on getting hired. Both of them were friends before hand. Causing trouble, getting into fights, well Michael getting into fights. Ray was a background guy, never really bothered with fighting. At first Geoff was unsure on why he hired Ray. He didn’t seem to have a skill set, just ate junk food and slept. Until they took him out on a heist. They told him to keep watch on the roof. Armed him with a sniper rifle. They were coming out of a small store, surrounded by 4 police cars. Ryan wasn’t a part of the crew when this happened, if so they would’ve been dead. Geoff thought it was the end of them right there and then. Until 2 officers dropped to the floor at the same time, a bullet tearing through both their skulls at the same time. Ray saved their lives that day. So they kept him around. Michael was aggressive and ruthless. Tactical and smart. They kept him around for that. Finally there was Gavin. Not entirely sure at first, why on earth he was even part of the crew. Geoff felt sorry for him at first, a skinny British boy, lost in Los Santos, barely keeping himself going. Geoff doesn’t even know how he came across him. Maybe in a bar. Either way, he was dumb at first, doing stupid irrational decisions for no discernible reason. But, he ended up being incredibly smart. He could see his way out of a situation just because he waited long enough to think. While everyone was stressing out at him for not moving, he always got them out. So Geoff kept him around for that reason. They were his main 5. A group of misfits, thrown together. Taking over the city in 18 months, ruling it for 2 and a half years. When they took over the city, they took in a bunch of new people. Lindsay was the first, she ended up marrying Michael, the two were partners in crime. Perfect for each other. He went on to hire Kerry, Matt, Jeremy, Steffie, Kdin and Trevor. They went as the B-Team. Seemingly useless to anyone else. But extremely reliable. They kept the Fake AH in contact with the public, all their connections relied on them. They hadn’t been involved in the Pacific Standard. Not that the F.I.B knew anyway. They were hidden. The best underground team around.

 

The Fake AH Crew didn’t notice the fact that Funhaus had arrived. Just kept talking until Lindsay came in the room.

“Funhaus are here.” said Lindsay. Instantly the crew all stood up, walking over to Funhaus who were stood by the door. Geoff stood in front of, who he presumed was the leader. Even though these guys hadn’t done anything to them. He still wanted to punch the leader in the face. Instead he held out his hand.

“Names Geoff. You’ve met Ryan.” the leader took his hand, shaking it, smiling.

“My names Adam. Yeah, we met Ryan, he punched Lawrence in the face.” Adam gestured to the man 1 person away from his left. Geoff looked at him, he had a black eye and a split nose.

“You’re lucky you were getting me out. I would’ve killed you otherwise.” said Ryan.

“Oh shut up princess.” Lawrence rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to act brooding and psychotic all the time. The face paint makes that obvious!”

“Lawrence, shut up. Or I’ll let him kill you.” Adam turned his attention back to Geoff. “So you want our help?”

“Amazingly, yes. We need help.”

“What with?”

“Machinima. We need intel.” Adam smiled.

“You want to destroy them?” Adam laughed. “You can’t touch them! They have so many people working for them, they’ll know you’re every move before you even plan you first one.”

“That’s why we need you! You know them. You know their sub crews, the lower people. You can help us destroy them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 woo! We made it this far guys!! 
> 
> Plus, passed 700?! that's pretty damn insane for a first fic?!
> 
> I'm tryin to put more description in on things, fill in the story more. So i hope you're still enjoying this! any like things or ideas/headcannons you wanna hit me up with id love it go frickin wild!
> 
> hit me up - ryanhiwood.tumblr.com


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What good is a crew no one knows, no one takes you seriously. You try to act cool, but you're a joke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see it in the distance, you cannot believe your eyes!! 
> 
> THE AUTHOR HAS RETURNED FROM THE DARK TO BRING US ANOTHER MEDIOCRE CHAPTER!

 

“You bought me all the way back here, for a joke?” Adam stared, a confused look on his face. 

“This isn’t a joke. We’re serious.” said Geoff.

 “We’re not doing it.” “Why?” 

“Because it’s your death wish not mine.” said Adam. “If you want to lose your whole crew, be my guest, but I’m not sacrificing my guys, for you. They nearly wiped us out once, I’m not facing that threat again.” 

The room fell silent. Everyone silently agreeing with Adam. It was a life or death situation, Machinima were the biggest Crew out there, bigger than Rooster Teeth, connections spanning far and wide. 

Rooster Teeth has three main departments, Head office, lead by Matt Hullum. Animation, led by Miles Luna and now Achievement Hunter, again. “Surely you want to take them out right?” Ryan spoke up. 

“I mean, they did screw you guys over as well. Why not get revenge?” 

“I already said why.” Adam crossed his arms, glaring at Ryan.

 “Oh right. They took your confidence, everything you had and what you stood for, that’s right. You’re cowards.” Ryan pushed to the front, standing face to face with Adam. “You’re scared, of a shitty crew, you guys are useless.” Ryan smirked. He could see the anger on Adam’s face.

 “You don’t say anything about my crew. They are not useless.”

 “I mean, you’re all clueless. One of them got us fucking lost on the way out of the mental home, what good is that?” Ryan paused. “What good is a crew no one knows, no one takes you seriously. You try to act cool, but you're a joke.” Tension built in the room, Ryan saw the anger burning in Adam’s eyes. Just what he wanted. Fury would fuel him. Make him want to fight back. Seconds passed, then it came. A fist hit Ryan square in the jaw. Ryan wiped away the blood which had instantly poured out of his lip. He smiled, blood staining his teeth.

 “There it is.”

 “What?” 

“You’re willing to fight. For your crew. So why don’t you do it now?” 

“He’s right Adam.” A voice came from near the back, a smaller looking guy in a baseball cap.  “We’re kinda a joke. No one takes us seriously. Why don’t we do something about that?” 

“But that’s what they want Spoole! Are you seriously risking to die, just for these guys?” Adam turned and faced his crew, they were only a small bunch, but they were all family.  “They’re nothing to us!”

 “We owe them.” Lawrence spoke up. 

“We got him out of prison didn’t we?” Adam pointed a finger at Ryan.

 “For money Adam, not because we’re kind hearted. It’s our fault they got put in there. If we hadn’t left Machinima, they wouldn’t have gone after them, like they did. We could’ve got them killed.”

 “But they’re putting us in the same situation! They want us to get killed too, why can’t you see that?”

 “They don’t want us to get killed Adam. I know you’re the leader, but we DO owe them. We should help them.” 

Adam sighed. He knew Lawrence was right, but he couldn’t face the possibility of losing a member of his crew, they’d lost enough already. He turned to face the Fake AH Crew. He didn’t say anything for a minute. Thinking over the whole situation, if he was going to go out, he might as well go out with a bang, causing the destruction of their former bosses. Adam looked at Geoff. “Lawrence, I need you and the guys to go back to our base. I’ll meet you there later.” 

“Sure thing.” Lawrence and the rest of his crew left. Leaving just Adam and The Fake AH Crew. 

“Geoff, I’m gonna need to talk to you on your own. Is that okay?” 

“Of course.” Geoff turned to his crew. “I think you guys should go home now. Have a proper shower, Ryan, clean the blood off your face. Meet me back here tomorrow. We’ll go over everything then.” Geoff and Adam watched as the crew filed out of the building, all saying various goodbyes. Jack was the last one out, closing the door behind her. The apartment was quiet. 

“You want a beer?” Geoff began making his way to the fridge, Adam stayed where he was, still feeling like an intruder.

 “Yeah, okay.” 

“You can go sit down.” Geoff opened the fridge, pulling out 2 beers. Adam went over to the sofa, sitting down, leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees. Geoff handed him a beer, and sat down opposite Adam. Adam twisted his cap off, taking a swig of his beer and putting it on the table. He watched as Geoff opened his beer and downed the entirety of it within 30 seconds, letting out a breath afterwards. 

“Dude it’s been long as dicks since I had a beer.” 

“I got that.” 

“Now, what is it you wanted to talk about?” Adam took a deep breath, making sure his decision to do this was right. That he was ready to put his whole crew on the line, just for revenge.

“I’ll help you. Me and my guys will help you take out Machinima. But we need to be in the background. We need to be your underground guys. If Machinima find out in anyway that we’re helping you, they will kill us.” 

“Understood. You guys have the intel after all. We have one of the best B-Teams around, they made it out after Pacific Standard. Machinima knows nothing about them. Hell, the FIB knows nothing about them. We’ll team you up with them, keep your guys safe.” 

“Thank you.” Adam picked up his beer and took a sip, silence fell over the room again. The two leaders didn’t know each other at all, Geoff had spent years hating this man. Adam rubbed the condensation off of his bottle with his thumb, thinking of something to say. 

“Are you scared to do this?” Geoff filled the silence instead. 

“Honestly, I’m terrified. Those guys, they’re my family, we only have each other. I’ve seen what Machinima can do, they can tear things apart so easily, and I’m willing to put them back in danger. Don’t you understand what that feels like?” 

“Dude, of course I do. I’ve just been in prison for three years, I lost Jack, Ryan, Lindsay and my B-Team. Yeah, I had the Lads, but that’s not the same. I still lost my family to them too. Which is why we need to get revenge on them. They shouldn’t be able to take anything from anyone again.” Geoff stood up, going over to the fridge, getting another beer out. Adam guessed he was planning on getting drunk. Geoff returned to the sofa, slumping into it, slouching into the cushions.

 “I spent 3 years hating you by the way. But, you’re not that bad.” 

“I'll take that as a compliment.” Adam held his bottle out to Geoff, clinking it together with his. He took a long sip, letting relief wash over him. He knew he should be worried about the future. But tonight wasn’t the night. There'd be enough time tomorrow to worry about it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, Christmas was a fun time right?? All that hard work and stuff! 
> 
> I am sorry for the hiatus, I promise I didn't forget, motivation was low and tbh it still is but I do want to get to working on this! So, enjoy this lil chapter and I should have another one out sometime again this year! 
> 
> Peace out!


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepless night. 
> 
> A plan made.

Ryan never got much sleep, the most he ever got was 6 hours. He spent most of the night staring at the ceiling or roaming the streets at 2 am. Whenever he did try to sleep, he used to get nightmares, violent depictions of crimes he’d committed over the years. There was always a recurring element to his dream, death, he kept seeing one person being killed over and over again every night. He knew who it was, a face he’d seen 1000 times, just didn’t want to bring himself to admitting the truth. 

 

Once again, he couldn’t sleep, he lay in his bed. Arms behind his head slowly losing feeling in his fingertips. This still didn’t feel right to him, this wasn’t home yet, it was just another place to stay again. He used to be a traveler before he came across the crew. An aimless vagabond with nowhere to go. Ryan lost everything a long time ago, his home, his friends, his life. He burnt it and cleared out everything he had about himself, every single record he wiped clean, a fresh start. He thought joining Jack and Geoff would help his mentality but only destroyed it. But nobody knew, nobody knew anything about it, and they still don’t. Ryan wasn’t even sure why he actually wanted to take down Machinima, maybe he just wanted to kill again, he hadn’t killed for three years, you’d think it would change a man, but it really didn’t. 

 

The whole situation was a little ridiculous, they didn’t have to get rid of them, it would just be easier to leave it be, to not put anyone in any form of danger. There’s no fun in that though. Ryan looked at his watch, 2:48 in the morning. He lost track of how long he’d been lay in the same place for. He knew he wasn’t going to sleep, so he got out of bed, made his way over to his living room. Still imaculat and as dust free as it as the last time he saw it. Lindsay must’ve kept them all clean, which really did amaze him. It silent all around him, nothing making a noise. He walked over to his window, looking down at the street below him, the orange glow of the streetlights filling the air. A few cars lingered around, passing every now and then. It really was a beautiful sight to him, the simplicity of the world was one of his favourite things. He went and sat on his sofa, falling into it, he picked up his laptop from the table. Opening it up, the screen bright against the dark room. He decided it was time to start research, grabbing all the information on Machinima he could. hacking into the police records, F.I.B records, anything he could get his hands on. Since he was one of the only few in the crew who could hack, he might as well do it now, while there were no distractions and while the world was quiet. Tapping away furiously at the computer, he searched his own computer files, checking to see if he still had all the old files from the police. That was the only place he could start, he’d need to infiltrate the police station himself to get the updated files, he had police records of himself that he had to destroy. 

 

Ryan woke up on the sofa, sunlight streaming in through the windows. He squeezed his eyes shut, opening them again to let them adjust to the new brightness. His laptop screen had faded, due to his inactivity, he wasn’t aware that he’d fallen asleep until he woke up. He closed the lid, placing it back on the table, he stood up, stretching as he did, removing the tiredness from his limbs. He looked back at his watch, 9:26 am. Time to get dressed, he made his way to the bedroom, pulling off his t-shirt, replacing it with a plain black t-shirt, taking off his plaid pyjama bottoms, replacing them with a pair of blue jeans. He put on a pair of socks and a pair of black boots. Ryan couldn’t be bothered to put his hair back, or do his face paint. So he just up his keys and his phone. He left his apartment, the exact same time as Gavin came out of his. 

 

“Morning Ry!” said Gavin, joining him on the way to the elevator. 

“Since when did you get up so early? You usually sleep til like 12.”

“Prison. Very strict schedule. Plus, I went to bed early for once. Slept like a log.” Gavin pressed the button on the elevator, calling it down to their level. “How did you sleep anyway?”

“Ya know, on the sofa, with a laptop on me” Ryan shrugged. “The only way to sleep really.” He smiled.

“That sounds really inconvenient.” Gavin stepped into the elevator, pressing the button for the HQ floor. Ryan followed him. Waiting for the doors to close. 

“What was it like for you Ryan?”

“What the fuck do you mean?”

“You know, in the nut house?”

Ryan sighed. “Do we really have to go into this?”

“I mean, no, but it’d be nice to know. We’ve all told you what it was like for us. But you haven’t told us what it was like for you.”

“Because I don’t want to. If I wanted to tell you, I would’ve of. You know nothing about me, it should stay that way.”

“But why?” Gavin stepped out the elevator, turning to face Ryan, walking backwards. “We’ve known for years now.” He turned around, going to the HQ door.”

“Just stop with the questions dude, we’ve got more important things to think about.”

“Like what?” Gavin opened the door, stepping inside. 

“Like Machinima you idiot.” Ryan followed him inside, shutting the door behind him, the smell of food hit him instantly.

“Oh yeah.” Gavin laughed a little. “Geoff! You in here!” Gavin shouted.

“Be out in a sec buddy, just getting dressed!” They heard Geoff in the distance. 

They both made their way over to the kitchen. where they saw Jack, making pancakes. 

“Morning guys! Want breakfast?” Jack smiled at them.

“Aw dude! I missed your pancakes!” Gavin instantly turned into a child. A smile grew on his face. 

“I’ll have some. You got chocolate chips though?” said Ryan.

“Of course, I went shopping this morning, I remember everything you guys like.” Jack turned her attention back to the stove, flipping the pancake she’d already started to cook. Ryan sat at the breakfast bar, leaning on the counter. Geoff came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, hair a mess like always. 

“Morning.” Geoff walked over to the breakfast bar and took the plate of pancakes from Jack as she held them out to him. “Ryan, did you do any research last night?” said Geoff.

“Uh, a little. But, I don’t have much information on them. We’ll need to infiltrate the police station to get more files. I only have the ones from 3 years ago.”

“Aww man, do we have to illegal stuff today?” Gavin sighed. “Can’t we have a day off?”

“Dude, we had 3 years off, they probably know we’re out already, we have to start right away. They don’t want us here. So we gotta take action.” said Ryan. 

“We’ll send you and Michael in then Ryan. I’m sure we still have that cop car in the garage.” said Geoff, taking bites from his pancakes at the same time.

“Sure. It won’t take us long. We’ll get some disguises, get Jeremy to make us some fake I.D say we’re some new transfers, get the files and leave.” 

“That’s great, but first you have to eat.” said Jack, handing Ryan a plate of chocolate chip pancakes. 

“Thanks Jack.” Ryan took a bite out of his pancake. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, looking up Jeremy’s number. He sent a message to him, asking for him to make him and Michael 

some fake id’s. He got a reply straight away.

 

‘Already ahead of you.’ 

  
Ryan put his phone back in his pocket and finished eating his pancakes, it was going to be a busy day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, new chapter already?!
> 
> Wanna throw a quick shout out to Meggles425. Honestly, your comment made me want to write again, because no one's ever been so keen! So thank you so much!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!


End file.
